


Never Have I Ever | 高考之后做一次

by QamuSha214182



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:47:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25585408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QamuSha214182/pseuds/QamuSha214182
Summary: 李马克问：“所以才想着做一次吗？”李东赫说：“所以才想无论如何也要做一次。”
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	Never Have I Ever | 高考之后做一次

Never have I ever*

高考之后做一次

几乎是这个想法支撑着李东赫在教室里坐满最后一个半小时，然后一跃而起冲出校门，飞向再也没有任何拘束的十八岁。

他的夏天有那么长，几乎让人茫然；在大开冷气的商场和电玩厅待几天就厌烦了，因为都是出笼的同龄人，瞬间以为回到吵闹的课间，没意思。于是他在被晒得睁不开眼的下午慢慢走去泳池，那里也没意思，但起码也很凉快，全身泡得皱巴巴可以消磨好几个小时。

在那里他认识了李马克。确切一点，在淋浴间他看到李马克的裸体，再认识的人。第一次李东赫还没有别的想法，但第二次他在冲澡的时候看见对面一闪而过的白色的躯体，目光就被勾过去，脑中像被“嗤”地擦亮，喔是他。在带着泳镜泳帽什么鬼样子都看不清楚的地方，当然是身体更有记忆点，确切一点，是布料下的器官，勒出的线条优美，形状可观。他弯下腰把泳裤拉扯掉，水流成股滑下背部，然后彻底地袒露出来，哇，大发。

身材也好。李东赫一边往头发上揉泡沫一边偷偷打量，和这个人做会很不错。但是要怎么办，像高中生走到面前问能不能和我交往一样，问能不能和我做爱？好像很逊。先看看面相是不是好说话的人吧。就在这时他和对方的视线相撞。隔着几米的距离，对方毫不掩饰地直直望着他，被发现后没有闪躲，往胸口抹沐浴露的动作也没有停下。

啊啊，是这样吗。信号收到，对面的先生。李东赫朝他眨眨眼，在心里吹了一声口哨。

在栏杆上晃着腿等了大概十分钟，看见他擦着头发走出馆子。李东赫招手：“我在这边！”对方什么反应也没有地往前走，他追上去：“在叫你听不见吗？”

那人转过头，微微睁大眼睛：“我？”

李东赫觉得搞笑：“除了你还有谁？刚才在淋浴间里一直盯着人，马上就忘掉吗？”

他的声音不大，音调却显著，引来行人的视线。对方慌乱，眼瞳晃动着：“不是……你误会了，那个，我有点近视，不知道自己在看什么。”

他说：“抱歉，冒犯你了。”

“噢，”李东赫挠挠头，“噢。”

对方很好脾气地说：“没事的话就先走了。”

“等一下！”李东赫叫住他，“有件事。”

他问：“能不能和我做爱？”

又说：“一次就可以。”

对方没有扭头就走，大概是好涵养，或者震惊到宕机。“为什么找你，是因为刚才偷看来着，觉得跟你应该会很爽。一次就可以，哥哥，”他竖起一根手指，“不是说谈恋爱，不会纠缠你的。”

从两分钟前他就沉默着。好吧。李东赫摊摊手，想说，就当无事发生过。这时对方说：“好。”

李东赫听见了，但还是：“什么？”

“我说好。”他说，“不过要知道你年纪多大。”

李东赫说：“哥哥我成年了。”难道是在买酒精吗？

对方说：“要看证件。”

没办法。他在包里掏啊掏，“忘记带身份证，准考证也可以的吧？”

很神奇。同学们用准考证买打折饮料，他用准考证和人做爱。

“去哪里呢？要酒店开间房吗，钱可以我出。”李东赫说。对方回过头，又再次上下看了他一眼。“不用，来我家吧，就在附近不太远。”

就这样去他家里，普通的居民楼。“父母不在吗？”李东赫进门喊了声打扰了之后问，“和别人租的房子。”对方回答，“左边，我的房间。”

淡蓝的床单很整洁，李东赫左右看看在书桌旁边坐下，感觉像搞电脑的哥，堆着看不懂的专业书。对方端着两杯水走进来，“不太喝饮料，只有这个。”

李东赫点头。喝水的时间里等对方说些什么，但只有沉默，真是的，明明是哥哥，活跃气氛也要自己来吗？

“要知道我的名字吗？刚才你可能也看到了。”

“东赫。”对方确认般地说，“我，你可以叫我Mark。”

“好的马克哥。”这个听起来很扯的Mark不是真名也无所谓。他把水杯往桌上放，“我们开始吧？”

李马克愣了一下：“那，这样，你去我床上吧。”

连“去床上”都说得磕磕绊绊，看起来没什么经验。李东赫盘起腿，看着对方拉窗帘，又把空调打低两度，一转身却直接将T恤脱下搭在椅背，单腿跪在床上压过来，“回来的路上出了汗，没关系吗？”他问。  
明明散发着很好闻的沐浴露的甜味，和一点泳池里，感到很清洁的味道。“嗯，我是说，没关系。”李东赫仰起头看他，很重地吞咽了一下，“我现在也脱掉……”

”不要急。”他侧过脸吻他的下巴，轻而慢地向下，嘴唇流连在脖子和锁骨之间，手撩开T恤一粒一粒捻着脊骨，滑向后腰。被这样亲着摸着的地方传来一阵酥痒，而李马克的手真的很烫，更深刻的是皮肤离开之后，带着潮气的凉意，好像自己是被煨得变软变黏的蜡像，被捏着重塑了一遍。“轻一点，哥的手劲太大。”李东赫小声说。  
“抱歉。因为你的皮肤很光滑来着，没忍住。”对方抬起圆圆的眼睛，表情很真挚地说，“也不要用这种声音说话了。有些受不了。”

他在讲什么？下一秒李东赫全然忘掉，因为李马克的掌心隔着衣服，来回地划过胸口。在这之前不知道自己会有这种反应，触感鲜明像是黑暗里倏忽亮起的火苗，又咔哒一声熄灭，之前有些无聊地不知道该做什么，开始情不自禁想要抱住对方，手指箍住他劲瘦的腰，那里已经积了一层汗。“比较，喜欢这样。”“隔着衣服吗？”李马克问，手指压着乳头慢慢画圈，自己只嗯嗯地回答，下巴胡乱地磕在他的头顶，“感觉更爽一点。”“但是不太行，虽然隔着衣服你会很舒服，但我更想直接亲你。”他把李东赫从衣服里剥出来。

他们分开一会，然后都低头看两人鼓起的下身。

“你是第一次吧？”李马克问。

李东赫反问：“和人吗？”

“什么？”他果不其然地睁大眼睛，弯弯的眉毛也扬起来。有点喜欢看到李马克惊讶的样子。

李东赫说：“我的意思是，自己用按摩棒弄过，后面。”

他啊了一声，“那你就不会那么怕疼了。”

李东赫说：“本来就不怕。”

他说：“有什么本事，都在我身上使出来。”

李马克笑了一下，手伸进短裤的裤筒里，探进大腿内侧。发现了，这位哥喜欢把人穿着衣服弄得乱糟糟的，怪变态的。

隔着内裤轻轻重重地揉按着，李东赫向后撑着床，喘着气，“啊……还是这里最爽。”“所以还是小孩子啊。”他的声音像是隔着一层水传出来，潮湿又低沉。

“马克哥，应该没有过弟弟妹妹吧。”

“为什么这么说？”

“因为看起来不会应付比自己年纪小的人，”李东赫歪着头笑出来，“完全是哄婴儿的语气嘛。”

对方没有说话，直起身靠过来。其实抿起嘴有点凶，胡茬和喉结凑近看很明显，是个有棱角的人。他伸长手从床头掏出什么抛给李东赫，“会用吗？”

李东赫把润滑剂挤在手上，往身后探，李马克垫高他的腰，在没有反应过来裤子就被抽掉，“等一下……”半硬的阴茎弹出来翘在空中，又被对方握住。微妙地感到对方在生气，难道性器能检测出他的情绪吗？李东赫屏息等他下一个动作，结果只是说：“原来你是晒黑的啊，这里的肤色都很浅。”

说话间掰开膝盖，一路往深处摸，泛红的指印很快消失不见，但李马克按压的力量，滚烫的手心，赤裸的目光，被有些粗鲁对待的感觉却让自己更硬了。“什么啊，”李东赫喘息着说，“不要看了。”

喘息一半因为身下被弄着打量着，一半因为后面加了润滑剂也很难进去，被撑开的痛感让人几乎跪不住，双膝发软地向前倒。“难受吗？”对方环住李东赫的腰，亲他汗津津的肩膀，手指刮过阴茎的顶端，过电般的快感让他像猫一样弓起背。“帮我一下吧。”李东赫软着嗓子说。

“听不见。”肋骨都感到李马克说话时胸腔的震动。“帮我一下吧哥哥，”讨好地去蹭他的鬓角，“真的有点太紧了。”

李马克的手落在后腰上顺着股缝挤进来，慢慢向前推。现在彻底贴在他身上，阴茎也夹在两人中间，被冷落了。明明自己两只手都空闲着抠着床单，却还要拖长调子叫，“马克哥也摸摸前面吧”。知道大家都很吃这一套，所以故意撒娇似地说，果然他抓着自己屁股的手绕回来，沾着湿滑的液体上下套弄了几下，瞬间激得脚趾都绷紧。前面爽了，后面也放松下来，李东赫感到身体里又推进一根手指，在内壁磨蹭着。李马克很有耐心，不像自己弄得又疼又艰涩，对方沉重的呼吸压在耳边，这时才注意到他额头密布的汗水。他感应到视线，偏过脸：“你，还挺会照顾人的。”

他的眼睛亮得像火，尖锐的喉结上下滚动。刚才也是，现在也是，微微恼怒的样子很性感，大概李马克平时是个不会轻易发火的人，不然严肃地发着火，对面人的裤子却湿了，这要因为伤风败俗被抓起来了吧。

“不要生气嘛，哥动作快点，只要等着操进来就行了。”李东赫舔舔嘴唇说。然后就感到后穴里突进了一个指节，让人禁受不住喊出来。半只手都插在李东赫身体里，没入的手指毫不客气地勾动，翻搅，退出一点又用力捅进来；奇异的快感大于胀痛，发出自己也想象不到的甜腻叫声，好像横冲直撞的情欲只能通过嘴巴发泄。当手指划过一点，全身都难以抑制地颤抖，内壁绞紧了不知是抗拒还是挽留。“是这里吗？”听见李马克问，同时摩擦加快，存心用手指就榨出他的高潮。“不是，我不知道，不要……”只能发出呜呜的声音，想要合紧大腿，却软得做不到。人类怎么能承受这个？随着频率越来越快的动作，李东赫呻吟着射出来。

剧烈地呼吸着睁开眼，对方正在抹掉溅在胸口的精液，平静地看他。五分钟有吗？十分钟？难以置信，自己早泄了一回，被手指操的，李马克连裤子都还没脱，怎么这样啊这哥。

一定是在巨大冲击中说出了心里想法，对方居然笑出声来，又想忍着变成吭吭哧哧的气音。“别笑了。”用脚背踢他，被握住脚腕拉回去。李马克的嘴唇轻柔地蹭过小腿，“不是说让我等着的吗，东赫也帮忙一下。”

手从皮带边缘伸进去，小腹因为触摸迅速收紧，裆部撑起来一片，居然硬到现在了。扯掉内裤后黑色的毛发下，被自己一眼选中的器官，在手心鼓鼓地跳动。“不知道吧，比起哥的脸，我先记住的是这里，”李东赫说，“所以与其说是李马克的阴茎，不如说马克哥是阴茎的主人。”

果不其然又皱起眉，明知对方生气却总要这么做，但为什么呢？我本来不是对着陌生人也会胡说八道的性格。闭上嘴乖乖地撕开安全套，想就着包装里的液体再给对方弄得更硬一点，李马克伸手挡住，“不用了，你是第一次的话，太硬了进去，会很痛。”

没有底气抗辩，戴好套子之后就支起屁股对着它坐下去。一只手搭在对方肩上，一只手扶着下面，缓慢地往里塞。和上次不一样，阴茎又热又硬，进来的时候腰眼发酸，嘴唇一直翕张着，却觉得换气艰难，难道后穴在一开一合的时候，就不能呼吸吗，身体好像紊乱了。

李马克看不过去似地掐住腰，施力向下压，他看起来也没有好受多少，喉咙里滚过几个沉闷的音节，“放松点。”他的手扣住李东赫的后脑勺，安抚般地一下一下摸着。终于整根都进去了，拇指抹过他的脸，“东赫啊，做得好。”

什么嘛，被搞哭了吗？果然做爱能发现很多难以置信的事。撑着李马克的肩膀，小心地上下晃动，听到像忍耐又像叹息般的声音，浓黑睫毛下目光湿润地闪烁着。

“都是骗人的，”他故意用黏腻的，煽情的鼻音说，“什么太硬进去会痛，但其实在里面又大了好几圈，这样我就不痛了吗哥哥？”

屁股被托住，李马克把他放平到床上：“没办法，请再忍一忍。”

对方覆过来，脚跟堪堪绕在他的身上，下面就抽送起来。才第一下就顶到很深的位置，猝不及防呜啊地叫了一声，好像太丢人，又将牙关咬紧。但实在是太舒服，李马克每一下都能凶狠准确地操到那个位置，真是疯了。快感窜上来，压得腿根酸软，让人着迷地抬起腰迎合；热力从四肢升腾，仿佛身体深处是一口汩汩的泉眼，随着撞击的动作四处流溢，然后有什么温热的液体也从后穴淋下来，好像自己都被凿穿了。

阴茎不知道什么时候又竖起来，在两人的小腹间乱七八糟地戳着。后面的动作停下，迷茫地抬起头，李马克的汗流到下巴上，眼睛向下瞟，喘着气问：“这个，不管它没关系吗？”

他神色莫测。还是回答说：“那就摸一摸……”

手伸过去却被拍掉。李马克自己用手潦草地弄了几下，问：“还可以吧？”

李东赫不明所以地点头。对方又问：“但是前面和后面，只能选一样，要哪个呢？”

瞪大眼睛，吃惊地“哈”了一声，没看出来他原来是恶劣的人。“干什么呀！”用脚跟敲李马克的腰，大声喊道，“为什么要捉弄我啊！”

本来没有委屈的心思，但是用沙哑的嗓子说出来，连自己也鼻子发酸，从来就不喜欢做选择。“不是，啊，开玩笑的，”轮到对方无措，“只是看着你脸红得很可爱，张开嘴露出的牙齿也很可爱，才说的。”

不太会做坏人，着急弥补的表情，不知怎么让人开始微笑，不是撇撇嘴角的笑，是能皱起鼻子，眼睛也眯起来的笑。“哥认错的样子，像小学生，也很可爱。”

一个吻，突然落在李东赫额头上。两人好像都没有反应过来，相互困惑地眨眼，是幻觉吗。李马克轻声地说，“闭上眼吧”，他照做了，好像沉进黑暗的岛屿，被浪潮推动着不知道去往哪里。能听见床架咯吱，双方揉杂的呻吟，肉体相碰中隐秘的水声，空气里也沉淀着精液和汗水，皮肤的甜味，和轻微的漂白水，若有若无地好像缠在自己的手腕上，从泳馆一路跟来。想要借着高潮，把一切都印刻在脑子里，但总是这个味道。该不会因为第一次做爱，以后踏进泳池闻着气味就能兴奋得勃起了吧。

砰地一下，泳池明亮的蓝色幻境被打碎，是李马克那根正在干着自己的事实。射过一次的身体轻易地就能被顶上巅峰，但这时阴茎胀得发疼却射不出来，每次碾过那个敏感点，都勾得心痒痒，又不知餍足地想要更多。“再快一点，重一点，”没有骨气地求他，内壁也饥渴地收缩，反正看不见对方，也没有了最后的羞耻，伸出舌头什么话都讲，“想要哥哥用力操我，最好连床都下不来了……”

后面半截没能说完，就碎成短促的尖叫，腿被提着架到肩膀上，这个角度操得更深，感到对方抽出之后又整根猛地捅进来，快感与痛感像火烧般燎开。“不能好好对你。”夹杂着急促的呼吸，李马克把每个字都咬得又累又狠，不管不顾地在他的身体里冲撞着。心脏过速跳动，在强烈的预兆中睁开眼，世界都是动荡的扭曲的。那个瞬间仿佛在铁轨上，灯光从远处破开浓雾，脚下铁轨震颤。一切都指向将要发生什么，但谁都不知道将从哪个方向到来，然后气浪卷挟，轰鸣声中兴奋的战栗掠过全身，方块状白光刮在眼睑上，高潮像一辆呼啸而过的列车。

第二次射精很漫长，好像已经到了极限，只想蜷缩起来。但李马克偏偏要把他展开。刚放松的身体很敏感，每一次抽动都被激得不受控地哆嗦，下面断断续续吐出精水。涣散地看着李马克，想必是可怜的样子打动到他了，稍微放松力度，又快速插了几十下，扣着李东赫的手腕射出来，筋疲力竭地躺到旁边。

他们平复着呼吸，过一会李马克支起身，“要洗澡吗？”有些沙哑地说，任谁听了都知道是做爱之后的声音。

“我，唔，”李东赫翻身起来。没有浑身酸痛那么夸张，但屁股真实地很疼。“哥先去吧，我想喝点水。”是想再休息一会，没有站着冲淋的力气。

他把水放在床头柜，看了一眼李东赫，离开之前把空调温度又调高了。

很快李马克走进来，像他们两个小时前刚见面，半干的黑色头发支棱着。鬼使神差地想凑近闻一闻还有没有漂白水的味道，大概会觉得自己很奇怪，还是算了。对方问，要不要给你新的衣服穿？但T恤短裤除了有点皱，没有问题。

洗澡结束，李马克坐在浴室外的沙发上，听见动静从手机上抬起头，“你还好吗？”

点点头。又是沉默。两个奔着做爱来的人，不知道做完爱还能说些什么。李东赫看一眼时间，虽然五分钟前就知道几点，还不是回家的时间，但也没理由留在这里磨蹭。

“那我先走了。”李马克还走到门口，直到看着电梯门关上。两人倒像朋友一样道别了。

在便利店里买了雪糕慢慢吃，最喜欢的口味，心思却不在雪糕上，想着李马克，对雪糕真是抱歉。确切一点，是和李马克上床。原来做爱是这么回事，试过之后没什么了不起，但也很厉害，像满足又疲倦地看完一部长篇小说，走在云端里，下方的现实都渺小得看不见，都抛到脑后了。

李马克出现在眼前的时候，吓到了，以为自己的性幻想成真。抬起头问来人：“为什么你会在这里啊？”

对方说：“呃，因为，这是我家楼下的便利店。”

他问：“你还没回去吗？”

李东赫把含着的雪糕木棒拿下来：“再等一会。”

他看着对方的神情说：“不要误会哦，没想着要纠缠你。只是要打发时间。”

李马克问：“吃饭了吗？”

就又被他领回家了。提着刚买的便当盒，因为李马克说自己不会料理。不好意思的表情，明明在做善良的事。进门之后他先敲了敲隔壁房间，和里面的人解释说，“带回来一位朋友。”

“哦哦，马克呀，没事，”长得清秀的男人蹬着旋转椅滑到门口，感觉个子很高，“你好呀。”

李东赫的目光一直跟在他身上，问：“原来真的叫Mark吗？”

对方像解释过很多遍轻车熟路地说：“我是后来回国的加拿大人。”

李东赫突然问：“一直在外面的外国人，回到自己的国家，还会再回来吗？”

他愣了一下：“嗯……看每个人的情况，不一样的。”

李东赫说：“有一个关系很好的朋友，但他回国了。”

他说：“早就决定好的事，临走才告诉我。”

李马克没有想到会被倾诉的样子，犹豫着说：“可能怕你难过。”

“没有打招呼，突然地就要离开，才更难过。”

一时间只能听见咀嚼的声音。李东赫说：“因为怄气，毕业聚餐和机场都没去，没有和他好好道别。”

“太后悔了。虽然在隔着时差聊天，但感觉要走远了。”

李马克放下筷子，安静地看着他。

“哥哥，你知道吗，”李东赫抱着膝盖对他说，“我的父母在离婚。”

或许对着陌生人就能畅所欲言。“考完试之后就说，为了不影响我的心情所以拖到现在。是我的原因吗？是考试的原因吗？”

让他们明明很急切地想投入新生活，却被绑在一起不情不愿地耗着。

于是连带着讨厌考试，只是考一场试结果什么都改变，像是揭下卡通背景板，展现出真实的丑陋的人生。于是连带着讨厌十八岁，坏事都是在自己的十八岁发生的，好像有了许多选择但实际没有退路——填志愿的老师微笑着摇头，仁俊说最后还是想回家，爸爸妈妈坐在饭桌两侧问以后想和谁生活——为什么他们，都要剩下我一个人在原地呢？

李马克问：“所以才想着做一次吗？”

李东赫说：“所以才想无论如何也要做一次。”

人生被Oneshot彻底地改变，也想再次通过Oneshot逆转回来。把所有注意力都倾注在这件事上，是不是会让心里少一些痛苦呢？

“但是，”他扣着指甲边缘的毛刺说，“好像做了一次，也没有变好。”

李马克问：“那么，和我做的时候，东赫觉得开心吗？”

“开心。很开心。”

手被李马克握住：“有过很开心的时刻，十八岁也不算太糟吧。”

天色暗下来，客厅里只有窗外透进朦胧的光线。像静谧的泳池池底。

“马克哥的十八岁，是什么样的呢？”

“东赫啊，那个，其实我也没有比你大了多少，就是去年的事。”

“也没有把哥当成老头子啊……”

“和朋友聚餐的暑假，去欧洲旅游。说出来是不是有些无聊。”

“真好，没有什么烦恼。”

“除非是Neverland，世界上哪里会没有烦恼呢。总有一个时刻，往回看十八岁，也觉得珍贵而美丽的。”

“人要长到多大，才会觉得十八岁是美丽的呢。”

“现在也不知道。但是绝对不要急，慢慢走也是能到达的。”

吱嘎一声房门打开。“呀！”金廷佑吓到后退一步，“你们不开灯的吗！”

走在树影浓郁的路上，有昏黄的月亮。确实人生没有变好，但要鼓起勇气回去迎接生活。

怎么才能被叫做大人呢，过了十八岁就是大人了吗？做过一次就是大人了吗？还是意识到，有很多不想做却一定要竭尽全力做的事？

哪里是“孩子”的结束，哪里又是“大人”的开始？

站在斑马线前，李东赫心想：就从，跑过这个绿灯开始吧！

像这样，他的十八岁，在年轻的飞奔里，像迎面而来的风。*

**Author's Note:**

> *Never have I ever ：《好想做一次》，灵感来源  
> *在我年轻的飞奔里/你是迎面而来的风——杨牧


End file.
